The Last Goodbye: Part I - The Final Alliance
''Premise for Part 1: The Final Alliance With the final war upon them, Ratchet and Kiva calls upon the powerful warriors they know. Pandora explained her entire past to everyone and they understand what must be done. While the Avengers and the Guardians try to keep the Infinity Stones safe, Ratchet, leading the 2nd Galactic Republic, joins forces with Kiva, Sonja and Aaron as they entered Twilight Town to find the entrance to the Skeleton King's base. What they didn't know, however, is they are walking towards the biggest war in crossover history... Premise for Part 2: Fate of the Multi-Verse Found the Skeleton King's base at last, Ratchet and his army launched an attack on the enemy territory. With each passing second, Thanos grows more stronger with the Infinity Stones and Zamasu summons demons from the Underworld itself. Together, Ratchet and the entire team fight on until they stood face to face with the real enemy himself. Can Reia and Hatchet summon their inner strength? Will Sonja and the Lombax Five stand together against this powerful threat? Will Ratchet have one last victory to save the multi-verse itself??? All of the questions will be answered as the War of the Multi-Verse begins... Facts: *This series finale is based on "Avengers: Infinity War" and the next Avengers movie by Marvel Studios'' *''This series finale is inspired by "Middle-Earth: Shadow of War" by WB Games and Monolith Productions'' *''Focuses on Ratchet's final battle (2-Part Story)'' *''This is the final episode of the crossover franchise'' *''Theme for Ending:'' **''The Jedi Steps/Finale (Star Wars: The Force Awakens)'' *''Songs:'' **''Overture for God of War- 2018 (Bear McCreary; Special Intro)'' *''Quote for Ending:'' **''"Time changes everything except something within us which is always surprised by change."''' ***- Thomas Hardy'' Guest Stars: *Heroes' **The Myztik Knights'' **''Sonja Farrington'' **''The Lombax Five'' **''Jak and Daxter'' **''Goku'' **''Vegeta'' **''Trunks (Future)'' **''Mai'' **''Pandora'' **''Aloy'' **''KivaMarieTurbo1'' **''Lisa'' **''Hatchet (Cyber and Restored Forms)'' *''Villains'' **''Goku Black (Part 1)'' **''Zamasu (Part 2)'' ***''Original, Armored and Fused Forms'' *''Cameos'' **''Hayner, Pence and Ollete'' **''Supreme Kai of Time'' **''Naminé'' ''Scenes: *Part 1: The Final Alliance'' **''Act 1: Thanos Comes to Earth'' ***''War is Coming (Prologue)'' ***''A Visit to Twilight Town '' ***''Goku Black Attacks Twilight Town '' ***''Reia's Fear: Broken '' ***''Reia's Fear: Courage '' **''Act 2: Reia's Ultimate Battle'' ***''Reia vs Goku Black: Greater Power '' ***''Reia vs Goku Black: Blue and Rosé '' ***''Sonja vs Goku Black: Rosé and Galaxia '' ***''Ultra Instinct Released'' ***''The Truth Inside '' **''Act 3: The Real Enemy From Behind '' ***''Who's Going With? (Epilogue) '' *''Part 2: Fate of the Multi-Verse'' **''Entering The Skeleton King's Stronghold '' **''The War of Time Begins '' **''The Power of Love '' **''The Real Enemy Revealed '' **''Zamasu's Fused Power '' **''The Final Battle: The First Strike '' **''The Final Battle: Fusion '' **''The Final Battle: The Last Hope '' **''Drifting into Space '' **''Heavy Recovery in Conton City '' **''Peace Across Time and Space (Epilogue) '' ''Gallery: ''' 220px-Avengers_Infinity_War.jpg|Teaser Poster for "Avengers: Infinity War" ' Category:Episode List